Natsu hijo de acnologia
by facuale30
Summary: acnologia crio a cierto niño de pelo rosa acnologia sera buen padre natsu buscara venganza inspirado en el hijo del caos de dios dragon RESUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

**bueno amigos no di un aviso pero volvere a escribir mi historia natsu hijo de acnologia ahora se peguntaran por que por que intentare adaptarlo mas al anime se daran cuenta que hice algunos cambios en unos capitulos**

 **Comencemos**

Una sombra volaba a mitad de la noche en lo más alto del cielo lleno de estrellas la sombra se poso en sima de la montaña más cercana y dejo ver un dragón de color negro con detalles azules y si era acnologia luego de unos minutos escucho

-Ayuda por favor que alguien me salve-dijo una mujer la perseguia un viejo vestido de cura estaban en el bosque

-ese niño debe morir-dijo el cura sosteniendo una navaja

-es solo un bebe ¿Qué daño puede a ser? -dijo la mujer llorando

-el niño debe morir-dijo el cura cuando estaba a punto de apuñalar al niño

acnologia vio todo y se apresuro a ayudarla concentro una gran cantidad de energia magica en su boca y grito ***rugido del dragón del caos*** lanzo un torrente de energia magica que choco con el cura y la mujer

"que hice la mujer y el niño no sobreviviran"penso acnologia volando adonde estaba la mujer

la mujer seguia de pie con cortes y quemaduras acnologia entre en su forma humana que era un hombre de pelo azul largo puntiagudo y ojos verdes

-no te me acerques-dijo la mujer temblando

-yo fui el que te ayudo-acnologia se enojo

-no importa no me queda mucho tiempo cuida a mi hijo natsu dragneel -dijo la mujer dandole el bebe envuelto en una sabana para finalmente morir

acnologia quedo en shock habia cometido miles de masacres con humanos y ahora peor tenia que cuidar uno

acnologia vio al niño tenia pelo rosa y ojos jade -como estas natsu-acnologia se sonprendio cuando escucho -da-da-

"que debo hacer" penso acnologia

 **12 Años Despues**

Acnologia se encontraba en su forma de dragón entrenando a Natsu en una montaña al lado de un reino

* **Rugido del dragón del caos** * Natsu lanzo gran ráfaga de energía negra con detalles en rojo que era tan grande como Natsu salió disparada de su boca y atravesó la montaña

-bien natsu-acnologia estaba mas que feliz

5 Horas después

Natsu fue al pueblo por algo de ropa nueva pues la sulla estaba echa arrapos

Mientras tanto Acnologia estaba en un bosque esperando a su hijo pero de repente unas cadenas ataron las patas cola y alas del dragón y salieron de los arboles 10 personas con capuchas blancas que se acercaban a Acnologia

-!¿Qué hacen aqui?¡-exclamo acnologia

venimos a darte juicio dragón del apocalipsis dijeron los encapuchados mientras un ejército de soldados salían por todos lados lo metieron en una jaula de su tamaño

natsu habia visto todo los siguio hasta un castillo se escabullo para entrar empujo a las personas

-el veridicto es muerte por el rayo de etherion a y antes una cosa esto no seria posible sin ayuda de los 10 magos santos -dijo una voz

 **¡BOOOOMM¡**

Natsu vio un gran cristal azul atravesando a Acnologia mientras todos celebraban

-PADRE-grito natsu llegando a donde estaba acnologia

-lo siento de verdad lo siento natsu toma esto-acnologia puso su garra en la frente de natsu y le paso toda su magia-papa que hiciste me duele-se quejo natsu

luego abrio un portal lanzo a natsu en el y desaparecio

\- ¿Quién era ese niño? Y ¿Por qué le decía papa a Acnologia? creo que le quitamos el padre a un niño inocente- dijo uno de los magos santo mientras reia

 **En los bosques a las afuera de Magnolia**

-por que papa no pude defenderte por eso te mataron te prometo que a partir de hoy sere fuerte

y no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar-dijo natsu luego vio caer una chaqueta negra con detalles azules

"con esto te recordare"penso mientras se ponia la chaqueta y empezo a caminar hacia el bosque


	2. Chapter 2

**Bosque**

Una niña de pelo corto y blanco vestia un vestido rojo con las mangas y el cuello de color rosa y zapatos rojos caminaba por el bosque la niña se llamaba Lisanna Strauss

-que lindo bosque no entiendo por que todos prefieren quedarse en la ciudad en vez de venir aqui-dijo mientras caminaba esta encontrar una gran cantidad de rocas y arboles destrozados pero algunos tenian sangre encima

-¿pero que paso aqui?-dijo mientras se acercaba cuando escucho un grito

-SOY DEBIL POR ESO TE MATARON-grito un niño de pelo rosa vestia una remera blanca una chaqueta negra con detalles azules(la cual estaba destrozada) pantalones grises (hechos harapos) y zapatos negros lisanna vio que estaba golpeando una gran roca con sus puños luego empezo a dar cabezasos hasta partir la piedra en dos y desmayarse lisanna corrio directo a el y vio que estaba muy herido

-debo llevarlo al gremio -dijo mientras cargaba al niño en su espalda

 **Fairy Tail**

en el gremio todo era normal todos bebian gray andaba solo en boxer ,cana jugaba con sus cartas,laxus escuchaba musica ,levy leia un libro , erza y mirajane peleaban esta que las puertas se abren y una lisanna muy preocupada entro cargando al niño moribundo

-ayuda este niño esta muy mal-dijo mientras dejaba caer al niño al suelo

-vamos a la enfermeria-dijo mirajane mientras lo tomaba al niño en brasos

 **Enfermeria**

pasaron unos horas y el niño desperto

-donde estoy auch mis manos-dijo natsu mientras su puño completamentes vendados

despues entraron a la enfermeria 2 hombres uno tenia pelo rojo y parecia de cierta edad y el otro era un anciano de baja estatura calvo cob excepcion de algunos toques blancos a los lados de la cabeza

-hola hijo estas bien- dijo makarov mientras se sentaba en la cama

-si muchas gracias- dijo natsu mientras sonreia

-hola niño soy gildarts -dijo el hombre de pelo rojo-como es que llegaste a ese bosque ¿y donde estan tus padres?-

natsu recordo lo que habia pasado y empezo a soltar muchas lagrimas

-¿les paso algo a tus padres?- dijo makarov mientras abrazaba a natsu pero el lo empujo y dijo

\- lo asesinaron unos malditos del consejo-dijo mientras paraba de llorar

-era un criminal muy peligroso- dijo gildarts mientras acariciaba la cabeza de natsu

-peligroso se le queda corto- dijo natsu mientras quitaba la mano de gildarts

-cuando fue ejecutado y que juicio le dieron-dijo gildarts mientras se levantaba de la cama

-dejalo es duro para el-dijo makarov

-ayer fue su ejecucion no se nada del juicio y murio por algo llamado rayo de etherion-dijo natsu mientras se levantaba de la cama gildarts y makarov estaban sonprendidos solo se les daba ese juicio a criminales rango SS y era increible que un niño alla visto la muerte de su padre makarov abraso a natsu de nuevo

-si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra familia no volveras a estar solo- dijo makarov mientras lo abrasaba

-gracias abuelo-

-bien pero primero debemos esperar que sanen heridas y traerte ropa nueva-dijo gildarts

-no es necesario-dijo natsu mientras se envolvia en magia sus heridas sanaron y las partes de su ropa se regeneraron

-¿que clase de magia es esa?-dijo makarov sonprendido

-es magia de curacion- dijo natsu luego makarov abrio la puerta de la enfermaria dejando ver la tarde tipica del gremio makarov grito

-hoy se une un nuevo miembro- dijo makarov mientras natsu se le acercaba

-soy natsu dragneel-

-muy bien natsu dragneel juras proteger a todos los que entren y estén en el gremio tratarlos como familia y amigos- grito makarov

-!lo juro¡-dijo natsu

-bien ve con esa niña de pelo blanco ella te trajo y ella te dara la marca del gremio- dijo makarov señalando a lisanna

-¿que haces aqui? deberias estar en cama- dijo lisanna mientras intentaba jalar a natsu de la chaqueta

-en serio estoy bien-dijo natsu sonriendole la que makarov noto eso y sonrio

-ven sigueme- dijo lisanna mientras natsu la acompañaba a la barra de ahi lisanna saco un sello

-¿que es eso?- dijo natsu señalando el sello

-¿no sabes que es esto?- dijo lisanna moviendo de lado a lado

-no ¿para que sirve?-dijo natsu

-sirve para esto pero antes- ¿de qué color? y ¿donde quieres el sello?-pregunto lisanna y natsu respondio

-en mi hombro derecho y negro con marcas azules-

-para esto funciona - diji lisanna después presiono el sello en el hombro de natsu y la marca se había formado

-gracias -dijo natsu - ¿pero que se hace en un gremio ?

-bueno se asen trabajos para mantener al gremio y ganar dinero pero el trabajo depende que rango seas bueno hasta luego voy casa-dijo lisanna mientras se iba con una niña de pelo largo y blanco vestida como emo y un muchacho con cabello corto y blanco con una camisa blanca pegada y pantalones negros

-¿hola como estas? -dijo una niña de pelo castaño y vestido naranja

-estoy un poco confundido y perdido pero estoy más que bien-dijo natsu mietras la daba una sonrisa y la mano- ¿cómo te llamas?-

soy cana -dijo la niña-y ¿por qué estás perdido y confundido? dijo mientras barajeaba sus cartas

-bueno es que no sé donde dormir-dijo natsu- pero no importa creo que dormiré en la calle hoy

-si quieres puedes dormir en mi casa pero antes me dejas ver tu fortuna- dijo cana poniendo las cartas en la mesa

-bien pero luego me presentas a los demas-dijo natsu

-bien entonces empecemos -dijo cana-dejo de mover las cartas y saco 5 la primera era un bebe solo la segunda era una bestia negra la tercera era la tumba de un rey la cuarta era una familia feliz y la quinta estaba completamente negra

-esto me dice que eres huérfano te crio un monstruo muy poderoso alguien muy importante para ti murió pero encontraste una familia que cuidaras y protegerás pero es extraño el negro nunca es de buen presagio-cana se sonprendio con sus cartas

-es sorprendente adivino todo pero preséntame a los demás del gremio-dijo natsu jalando a cana

-bien esa que come pastel de fresa es Erza ella es la más fuerte de aquí el muchacho sin camisa es Gray es un mago de hielo pero se desviste a cada rato sin darse cuenta La que esata leyendo es Levy es una genio los dos borrachos de hay son Waka y Macao Bien acabamos y se ase tarde vámonos-dijo cana mientras Natsu se quedaba quieto

-bueno se hace tarde vamonos te dare de comer en mi casa-dijo cana mientras salian

 **Ya en Fairy Hills**

-no se admiten hombres-dijo la cuidadora que era una anciana

-por favor necesito cama y comida caliente tenga corazon-dijo natsu mientras se arrodillaba

-bien pero trabajaras hasta que puedas pagar tu alquiler barre el segundo piso y limpia los muebles-dijo la cuidadora

-gracias- dijo natsu feliz

 **1 hora despues**

-necesita algo mas- dijo natsu mientras pulía un jarrón

-no esta bien ya puedes irte-dijo la cuidadora luego penso -"me saque la loteria con este niño limpia en 1 hora lo que yo tardo en 6"-

 **En el apartamento de Cana**

cana se encontraba dormida en su cama natsu abrio la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y vio en la mesa 2 panes y 1 vaso de leche luego de comer salio de fairy hills

-"no debo perder practica"-penso natsu mientras se ponia a hacer flexiones luego de eso volvio a fairy hills pero en la entrada escucho una voz

-¿que haces aqui este lugar es solo para mujeres?-dijo un niño que solo traia puesto un bóxer natsu estaba cansado al verlo recordo que cana le habia dicho su nombre

-estoy cansado gray hablemos mañana-dijo natsu eso enojo a gray

-no respondiste mi pregunta- dijo gray

-lo digo en serio-natsu ya empezaba a perder la paciencia

-de eso nada- ***ice make lan...*** pero gray no pudo terminar por que natsu grito ***rugido del dragón del caos*** la rafaga fue tan potente que lanzo a gray a la puerta del gremio en apartamento natsu durmio en el suelo por que no queria molestar a cana

\- "padre encontre una familia un nuevo hogar y un prosito espero que estes feliz donde sea que estes"- fue el ultimo pensamiento de natsu antes de dormirce


	3. Chapter 3

**Bosque**

natsu se encontraba en el bosque habia salido de fairy hill sin hacer ruido y estaba pensando en lo que habia pasado a noche

-no debi hacerle eso a gray quizas deberia disculparme-dijo natsu para si mismo mientras seguia caminando cuando descubrio algo que habia caido de un arbol era un...

-¿un huevo?-dijo natsu confundido luego se le ocurrio que era un huevo de dragon y decidio llevarlo al gremio unos minutos despues ya ahi le comenta a todos donde encontro el huevo y por que piensa que es de un dragon

-maestro me permite incubar el huevo-dijo natsu a lo que el maestro makarov le responde

-no se puede incubar con magia- eso confundio a natsu

-no lo entiendo- dijo natsu

-quiere decir que debes incubar el huevo con esfuerzo y responsabillidad-dijo erza en eso aparece mirajane diciendole a erza que debian terminar con lo que dejaron pendiente y antes que elfman o lisanna pudieran frenarlas ambas magas se enzarzan en un combate

-"¿pero que les pasa?"-penso natsu al verlas pelear **(ni noto cuando lisanna se le acerco)**

-natsu te ayudare a incubar el huevo-dijo lisanna y natsu se alegra por eso y pegunta

-y como haremos eso-

-debemos darle calor- explico ella natsu lo entiende mal y se quita su chaqueta y lo envolvio alrededor del huevo

-listo- dijo natsu feliz

-no tontito-dijo lisanna con una sonrisa burlona

 ***animal soul:ave*** lisanna se transforma en un ave y se acerca al huevo para comenzar a incubarlo mientras elfman se pregunta porque sus hermanas son capaces de utilizar take over de cuerpo completo y el no

 **Dias despues**

se comenta en el gremio que natsu y lisanna siguen incubando el huevo eso no le hacia gracia en mirajane ya que considera a natsu del grupo de erza mientras tanto natsu y lisanna estaban en su base secreta hablando sobre el huevo **(y lisanna al ver que natsu estaba tan impaciente al ver que sale del huevo le dice esto)**

-¿cuando crescamos puedo ser tu esposa?-dijo lisanna a lo que natsu se pone tan rojo **(como el cabello de erza)** y lisanna riendo le dice

-era una broma esta te pusiste rojo-dijo lisanna riendo

-"que graciosa"-penso natsu con una sonrisa mientras veia a lisanna reir mientras el huevo hace un pequeño ruido y se emocionan porque lo que esta dentro del huevo podria salir pronto

 **A la mañana siguiente**

natsu y lisanna despiertan y descubren que el huevo ya no esta ambos horrorizados deciden ir al gremio a interrogar a todos para ver quién se llevó el huevo, sin embargo nadie parece saber dónde se encuentra en ese momento aparece elfman el cual tiene el huevo en su poder el les explica que quería ayudarlos a mantener el huevo caliente por la noche y que por eso se lo llevó. en ese momento, el huevo comienza a moverse y a romperse, por lo que todos se acercan para ver qué sale de ahí dentro. finalmente, un pequeño gato azul con alas sale muy sonriente del huevo y se posa en la cabeza de natsu. todos comienzan a sonreír y lisanna le hace ver a natsu que pese a que todos estaban discutiendo hacía solo unos segundos, al nacer el gato todos son felices. Al escuchar esto, natsu decide cuál será el nombre del gato happy el dragón, algo que todos escuchan atónitos **(menos lisanna que lo mira con una sonrisa que nadie noto)**

 **bueno amigos aqui el cap de hoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail**

natsu y cana entraron al gremio

-hola ya llegamos-dijo natsu saludando a todo el mundo dentro del gremio cana se fue a una mesa a pedir algo de desayunar mientras natsu hablaba con todos los miembros pero en ese momento gray entro intentando golpear a natsu el solo esquivaba hasta que erza se levantó de su asiento y le dio un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo

-¿que te ocurre gray?-dijo erza

-quiero la revancha natsu- dijo gray mientras se levantaba

-no quiero pelear podemos hablarlo no crees-dijo natsu intentando calmar al mago de hielo

-tienes miedo rosadito además solo me ganaste ese dia porque me confié pero te apuesto que no me podrás ganar ni en un millón de años -dijo intentando provocar a natsu

-no es eso a mí me molestan los exhibicionistas con lengua afilada -dijo natsu señalando a gray que habia perdido toda su ropa **(esepto** **sus calzoncillos)**

-no me importa lo que digas si no peleas yo atacare-dijo gray mientras se ponía sus pantalones

-no quiero lastimarte por favor cálmate- dijo natsu dandose la vuelta

-lastima yo si-dijo gray * **Ice Make: Hammer*** gray creo un martillo de hielo que golpeo la cabeza de natsu el recibió el golpe pero no se movió ni un centímetro pero el martillo se quebró entonces natsu movió su cabeza para ver cara a cara a gray y este estaba aterrado al ver sus ojos estos cambiaron de jade a color miel en punta **(como los de un dragón)** pero no solo él estaba asustado mirajane sentía que debía proteger a sus hermanos lisanna se quedó impactada al ver el cambio tan brusco y aterrador de natsu pues sus ojos no fue lo único que cambio también su presencia paso dela de un chico amable y tranquilo ala de un monstruo furioso erza quería intervenir pero algo selo impedía y provocando que sus piernas temblaran levy jet y droy se escondieron detrás de una mesa cana no tenía miedo solo curiosidad por el cambio tan repentino del muchacho

-no vas a salir ileso despues de eso-dijo mientras caminaba hacia gray este daba pasos hacia atrás en ese momento erza se calmo e intentó detener a natsu poniéndose enfrente de gray

\- si quieres pelear hazlo afuera- dijo mientras sostenia una espada

-bien-dijo natsu después desapareció a la vista de todos y reapareció en la puerta del gremio con gray tomado por el cuello y lo lanzo a la calle

-¿querias pelear hagamoslo hielito?- dijo natsu poniendo se enfrente de gray

-crees que tengo miedo no me podrás ganar- dijo gray mientras lanzaba varias dagas de hielo pero natsu tomo la más cercana y la uso para destruir las demás cuando estuvo cerca del mago de hielo le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejando a gray sin aire y jadeando de dolor

-ya es suficiente- dijo erza mientras se lanzaba hacia natsu pero el empezó a pelear con ella daga a espada cada golpe hacia que erza retrocediera todo el mundo estaba perplejo al ver a una de sus mejores magas humillada por el recién llegado

-erza no puedes hacer esto tu sola que inútil eres- dijo mirajane lanzándose a golpear a Natsu el golpe distancio un par de metros a natsu de erza y gray entonces los 3 magos hicieron equipo contra Natsu

-¿Es algo injusto no creen?-dijo natsu poniendose en posición de defensa

-¿qué quieres decir?-dijo gray

-deberían pedir más ayuda -dijo natsu mientras se envolvía en magia **(un aura rojo con negro recorria su cuerpo)**

-no nos subestimes- dijo mirajane lanzando un torrente de magia negra Natsu solo sonrió y bloqueo el ataque con sus manos desnudas y lanzo la daga de hielo que se enteró en el peto de Erza después se lanzó hacia Mirajane tomándola del cabello y azotando su cabeza en el suelo Grey no perdió el tiempo y golpe a Natsu en el estómago con un mazo de hielo separándolo dela peliblanca Natsu limpio un poco de sangre de su boca y grito '* **Rugido del dragón del caos*** el rugido de poder golpea erza que recién se levantaba el rugido golpea directamente el pecho izquierdo de Erza **(Donde se encontraba la daga de Hielo)** provocando que la daga despedazara el peto y lanzándola hacia un edificio cercano y corrió directo hacia gray y grito ***Puño destructor del dragon del caos*** el golpe lanzo a gray al mismo edificio donde se encontraba Erza

-¡erza gray!- grito mirajane al ver a sus amigos en ese estado entonces se lanzó nueva mente a Natsu que la atrapo en el aire sujetándola por el cuello y azotarla hasta que perdió el conocimiento y la arrojo hacia sus hermanos que la alejaron de la pelea

En ese momento todo el gremio estaba aterrado al ver el poder destructivo del joven muchacho lisanna estaba a punto de llorar igual que happy pero entonces una gran cantidad de magia blanca lanzo a Natsu en ese momento un hombre de cabello escarlata alto y fornido apareció para llevarse a erza y a gray en brazos pero antes de poder tocarlos una esfera de poeder magico lo golpeo en la espalda mandándolo a una esquina del edificio

-¿que te pasa natsu? ¿quieres matarlos?- grito gildartz mientras se levantaba y vio los ojos de natsu ojos que empezaban a cambiar de miel a rojo escarlata

 **-Graaaaar-** grito natsu después intento lanzarse al gildatz pero fue detenido por un muro de magia blanca pero Natsu no olvido gray ni erza fue corriendo directo a ellos gildartz elimino el muro para interceptar a natsu pero ***palma indignacion del dragon del caos*** natsu lanzo rafagas muy potentes que golpearon directamente el pecho de gildarts fueron tan potentes que le rompieron unas costillas

natsu estaba a punto de darle el golpe final a gray y erza que estaban muy heridos para moverse pero en ese momento natsu empezo a tambalear habia usado poder magico en exceso eso fue muy efectivo para dejar agotado al muchacho Los ojos de natsu empezaron a cambiar del rojo al miel y despues al jade

-¿que paso?- dijo natsu viendo a gray y erza inconscientes

Gildarts aun tenia fuerza para levantarse y dijo -¿No recuerdas nada?- dijo tomando a gray y erza

-no puede ser no pude entrar en ese estado- dijo natsu poniéndose de rodillas

-no tienes de que preocuparte esto pasa más a menudo de lo que crees solo discúlpate con Gildartz y Erza puede que les dañes el orgullo- dijo makarov tomando al niño de la mano y llevándolo al gremio

-¿no me tienen miedo?-dijo natsu sorprendido

-claro que no solo eres un niño con mucho poder pero en todo caso un niño- dijo makarov tomando algo de cerveza de un tarro luego dijo

-deberías ir con lisanna y elfman creo que te tienen un poco de miedo y odio-

 **En la enfermería**

lisanna y elfman estaban asustados al ver que su hermana estaba en cama la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y natsu entro lisanna no quería verlo a los ojos por miedo a los ojos miel que vio momentos antes elfman estaba furioso al verlo a el intacto antes de que pudieran hablar

-lo siento no pude detenerme por favor les pido que me disculpen- dijo natsu con tono de completo arrepentimiento

lisanna lo vio a los ojos y vio el color jade que daban calma y plenitud pero se les veía arrepentido

elfman estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por lisanna

-solo si nos respondes algo-dijo lisanna con un poco de miedo

-¿que quieren saber?- dijo natsu algo intrigado

-¿por qué cambiaron tus ojos de modo tan brutal?-

-fue culpa de mi magia- dijo natsu con tristeza

-un hombre da explicaciones completas- dijo elfman enojado

-soy un dragon slayer de caos esa magia hace que me vuelva agresivo y violento cuando me atacan-dijo natsu

-¿y quien te enseño esa magia?- pregunto elfman

-mi padre- respondio

-tu padre era un maldito mons..-pero fue interrumpido por natsu

-¡no hables así de mi padre¡ dijo furioso

-no tienes que explicar Nada más te perdonamos solo ten cuidado Erza estará furiosa por lo que le hiciste- dijo lisanna en broma

 **5 Horas En el gremio**

todo estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada gray **(Con vendas en el estómago)** peleaba con un grupo de personas erza **(Con vendas en la cabeza)** comía pastel mirajane intentaba provocar a erza

natsu entro en el gremio de golpe todo el mundo lo saludo esepto gray, erza y mirajane que estaban muy enojados por la paliza dada por el muchacho pero al final todo el mundo le había tomado miedo y cariño al niño por su fiereza al pelear y su actitud amable, tierna y servicial

-y ahora que haras natsu- pregunto cana

-no lo se- respondio natsu triste mientras salia del gremio mientras todos se preguntaban lo mismo adonde fue


	5. Chapter 5

**Bosque**

natsu estaba en el bosque

-maldicion-grito natsu golpeando un arbol con su puño

-deje que la ira me controlara ¿que pasaba si mataba a alguien?-siguio gritando luego empezo a llorar y sento en el suelo

-que diria mi padre se me hubiera visto en ese estado-dijo en voz alta pasaron unos minutos cuando

-bien volvere al gremio-dijo natsu limpiandose sus lagrimas **(ya no tenia nada que hacer ahi)**

 **Fairy Tail**

natsu entra al gremio y todos lo miran

-¿donde estabas natsu?-pregunto lisanna acercadose pero natsu no respondia

-¿estas bien?-volvio a preguntar preocupada

-si-contesto natsu cuando se sintio muy debil su vista se puso borrosa y comenzo a tambalear esta caer

-natsu-grita lisanna cuando cayo al suelo natsu se habia desmayado

 **Mente de Natsu**

natsu estaba en un lugar vacio **(si a eso se le podia llamar lugar)** no habia luz ni oscuridad

-¿donde estoy?-pregunto natsu cuando escucho una voz

-natsu...-dijo una voz que natsu conocia muy bien

-padre-dijo natsu confundido

-si soy yo-dijo la voz de acnologia

-¿donde estas escucho tu voz pero no puedo verte?-pregunto natsu no podia verlo por ningin lugar

-escucha hijo me estoy comunicando a traves de tu mente por eso te desmayaste-siguio diciendo acnologia

-porque que quieres decirme-natsu seguia sin entender nada

-no puedo decirte mucho recuerdas las miles de masacres que cometi- a lo que natsu asintio con la cabeza

-bueno gane muchos enemigos de muchos lugares y es muy posible que vengan por ti- dijo acnologia con una voz arrepentida

-y recuerda que te di mi poder se que aprenderas a controlarlo y que al momento estare orgulloso de ti-cuando natsu estaba por despertar

-bien es hora que regreses-termino de decir

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Enfermeria**

natsu estaba recostado en la cama de la enfermeria fue despertando poco a poco y lo primero que vio **(¿quieren saberlo? fue la cara de lisanna muy cerca de la suya)**

-¿lisanna?-pregunto natsu confundido lisanna al escuchar su voz se separo rapidamente

-eh... no mal pienses-dijo ella toda roja

-ohh que romantico-dijo la voz en tono burlon era gildarts quien habia entrado

-gildarts no es lo que parece-dijo lisanna mas roja que antes

-gildarts...-dijo natsu con tono triste **(aun se sentia mal por lo que habia pasado y se levanto de la cama)**

-saldre a hacer una mision si no hay problema-dijo natsu mientras salia de la enfermeria y tomaba una mison del tablero

-adios-dijo natsu mientras salia del gremio **(la mision que tomo fue vencer a un mostruo que aterrorizaba un pueblo)**

 **Pueblo**

ya ahi el representante le dijo

-por favor acabe con el monstruo-

-lo voy a hacer-dijo natsu seriamente mientras se metia al bosque con arboles que parecian interminables luego de caminar se encontro con el monstruo **(era un gran lobo de ojos rojos)** y empezaron a pelear

-eres fuerte lobito-dijo natsu mientras esquivaba los ataques del gran lobo

-aauu-el lobo empezo a aullar y sufrio una transformacion se habia hecho mucho mas grande su pelaje gris 3 garras afiladas en cada mano y ahora caminaba en dos patas

\- ehh cuando te dije lobito te lo dije con mucho cariño-dijo natsu nervioso

-"bien la verdadera pelea empieza ahora"-penso mientras seguia esquivando ahora el lobo era mucho mas rapido

 ***palma indignacion del dragon del caos*** natsu lanzo una rafaga potente de poder magico desde la palma de su mano y se separo rapidamente pero el lobo lanzo un gran aullido dejando a natsu algo aturdido

-ahh mis oidos-se quejo natsu del dolor el lobo logro hacerle una herida a natsu en el abdomen rasgandole la chaqueta y la camisa los ojos de natsu comenzaron a cambier del jade al miel y del miel al rojo

-!suficiente¡-grito natsu mientras salia de su cuerpo un aura rojo con negro

-graaaaaar-rugio natsu

-aauu-aullo el lobo iban directo a un choque

 ***puño destructor del dragon del caos*** natsu lanzo su puño envuelto en magia mientras el lobo ataco con sus garras afiladas durante el choque el lobo fue mandolo directo a volar y choco con una gran piedra dejandolo semi-inconsiente y volvio a su forma normal **(que piensan que va a pasar natsu acabara con el lobo bueno ahora lo vamos a saber)**

natsu estaba por acabar con el lobo cuando recordo a fairy tail y lo que habia pasado sus ojos volvieron al jade normal natsu quedo de rodillas

-"casi vuelvo a perder el control"-penso natsu mientras el lobo intento huir pero era dificil con la pata lastimada natsu se acerco directo al lobo sus ojos ya no eran rojos ahora eran blanco con negro parecia estar asustado de el natsu puso sus manos en la cabeza del lobo y curo la herida que tenia en su pata y le dio una sonrisa

-asi que estabas siendo controlado por esa magia ven conmigo te ayudare pero primero debemos avisar-

Pueblo

-¿por que el monstruo sigue vivo?-pregunto el representante del pueblo

-este monstruo estaba siendo controlado por magia el nunca quizo lasimar a nadie-dijo natsu seriamente

-bien encuentre al quien hizo esto y hagalo pagar por esto- dijo el representante de mala gana

-asi lo are vamos amiguito llevame a donde te hicieron eso-dijo natsu mientras se dirigia al bosque mientras el lobo lo guiaba caminaron durante mucho tiempo natsu detuvo un momento a descansar cuando sintio que algo lo inmovilzaba eran ¿cadenas? y no podia usar su magia cayo al suelo

-"maldicion ellos me encontraron primero"-penso natsu mientras unas figuras se acercaban

-huye-le grito natsu al lobo el lobo obedecio y se fue de ahi lo mas rapido que pudo finalmente se encontro cara a cara con ellos

-ohh pero que tenemos aqui- dijo uno de ellos con tono burlon su voz era masculina

-un niño- dijo una de ellos su voz femenina

-mandaron un niño aqui deben estar mas desesperados de lo que pense-dijo otro

-ya que estas aqui quieres unirtenos-dijo la mujer

-no me unire a ustedes-dijo natsu

-no tienes otra opcion-dijo uno mientras lo amordazaba y lo dejaban insconciente

-"no puedo creer que en un mismo dia hice un nuevo amigo y me capturaron un grupo de infelices bueno este dia no podia ser peor" penso natsu antes de desmayarce

 **bueno amigos aqui el capitulo de hoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Demon Claw  
**

natsu estaba inconciente luego de unos minutos desperto estaba encerrado en un jaula atrapado con cadenas la habitacion estaba oscura se abrio una puerta entro un anciano fumando una pipa

-dime tu nombre-dijo el anciano

-soy natsu dragneel de fairy tail-dijo natsu

-bienvenido natsu dragneel-dijo el anciano mientras le escupia humo en la cara

-"en que lio me meti"-penso natsu

 **Unas horas Despues**

 **Fairy Tail**

-natsu ya deberia haber regresado-dijo lisanna preocupada

-ese monstruo de seguro va estar bien-dijo gray asustado

-¡no hables asi de natsu!-dijo lisanna enojada

-¿por que lo defiendes?-pregunto erza (lisanna se quedo en silencio algo le decia que pasaba algo malo)

 **Demon Claw**

-estas seguro de esto-pregunto un hombre el maestro de demon claw

-claro que estoy seguro-dijo el otro hombre-eso sera favorable para ambos-

 **Un tiempo despues (pasaron dias)**

-Entei Honou-dijo el maestro a un joven chico de cabello negro con partes azules y ojos rojos

-si maestro-dijo entei

-te presento a tu compañera Itami Kuro (era una chica joven parecia de la misma edad de entei tenia pelo oscuro y ojos violetas)

-un placer-djio entei

-no me dirigas la palabra-dijo itami enojada-en serio maestro crees que sere la compañera de ese idiota (entei se enojo un poco)

-bien ya les dire su mision-dijo mientras itami se iba

-maestro ¿que le pasa a itami?-pregunto entei

-asi es itami a pesar de su edad es muy experta en su magia-dijo el maestro

-y tu deberias entrenar un poco-

 **Campo de Entrenamiento**

 ***aliento de fuego*** -entei lanza fuego de su boca

-"bien"-penso

 ***puño de fuego*** -envuelve su puño en fuego y destruye una roca

 ***patada de fuego*** -lanza una patada envuelta en fuego

 ***bola de fuego*** termino lanzado un bola de fuego con sus manos (se escucho un aplauso)

-bien hecho-dijo el maestro-vas mejorando-(entei solo sonrio)

-es hora de que hagan la mision junto a itami-

-¿cual es?-pregunto entei

-tienen que detener a un par criminales que segun los informes son muy poderosos-dijo el maestro

-bien-

 **En el transporte**

el viaje estaba por terminar y entei sufria de mareos desde el comienzo a itami le causaba gracia verlo asi

-si asi eres en el viaje como seras en el regreso-dijo itami con tono burlon

-c-callate-dijo entei

-ya llegamos-dijo itami

-por aqui deben estar-dijo itami

-tu crees-dijo entei

-si el maestro dijo que eran poderosos no te confies-dijo itami cuando vieron a 2 hombres de aspecto aterrador(eran los criminales) atacaban a una niña y a su madre

-eso pasa por no obedecernos-dijo el hombre

-¡alto ahi!-dijo itami los hombres al verlos empezaron a reir

-mira hermano estos niños creen que pueden detenernos-dijo mientras reia

-acabemos con ellos-dijo el otro mientras lanzaba un ataque

 ***esfera de energia*** uno de los criminales ataque con una esfera de poder

 ***bola de fuego*** entei contrataca con su bola de fuego al chocar ambos ataques se anulan se levanta una gran nube de polvo entei sintio como una gran descarga electrica lo paralizaba al despejarce el polvo

entei no podia moverse

 ***bombardeo oscuro*** itami lanza un rayo de oscuridad al que paralizo a entei

-eres fuerte para tu edad-dijo el criminal

 ***latigos de oscuridad*** unos latigos de oscuridad inmovilizan al hombre

 ***disparo de energia*** aprovechando que itami se quedo quieta lanzo un ataque

-itami-grito entei (se movio apenas protegiendo a itami)

-e-entei-dijo itami(porque lo habia protegido)

-ohh que dulce eres al proteger a tu novia-dijo el criminal

-n-novia-itami se distrajo liberando al hombre

 ***magia de union disparo de energia doble*** ambos crimales fusionan sus magias y lanzan un gran ataque(un aura naranja empezo a envolver entei)

 ***disparo igneo*** un gran ataque de fuego choca con el poder derrotando a los criminales

-entei...-dijo itami

-si que...-pero entei no pudo terminar su frase por que itami lo golpeo

-en que estabas pensando al recibir el ataque por mi-grito enojada

-somos compañeros-dijo entei-y los compañeros se cuidan-

-en fin nos vamos de aqui-dijo itami

 **Demon Claw**

-asi que su primera mision fue un exito-dijo el maestro

-si-dijeron entei y itami

-bien ya pueden retirarse-(pero antes le dijo a entei)

-cuida de itami-(entei se puso un poco rojo)

(que pasara en fairy tail quien es el tal entei que pasara con itami eso lo descubriremos mas adelante disculpen la tardanza)


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail**

en fairy tail todos estaban preocupados por la desaparicion de Natsu bueno solo Lisanna,Happy y Makarov no dejaban de buscar informacion de donde podria estar lisanna era la que mas buscaba a veces lloraba pero otros miembros como gray erza y mirajane no estaban muy preocupados por eso asi pasaron los años sin saber nada sobre natsu

 **Consejo Magico(en una reunion)**

-ya estoy cansado de todos los problemas que hay-dijo un miembro

-si yo tambien-dijo otro **(se escucho una risa)**

-no se preocupen nuestra "arma secreta" se encargara de todo eso-dijo un miembro con una sonrisa **(que podria ser esa arma secreta pensaron todos)**

-un equipo de 2 personas nos ayudaran traidos de un gremio muy fuerte-dijo-su nombres son Entei Honou y Itami Kuro

 **Hargeon**

-¿estas segura de esto itami?-pregunto entei (habia cambiado tanto desde su primera mision)

-claro que estoy segura entei-respondio itami (se habia vuelto mas amable con entei)

-ya sabes cual es nuestra mision-dijo itami- ¿verdad?-

-claro que la se-dijo entei luego vieron a una gran cantidad de chicas diciendo halagos a un hombre

-¿es el?-pregunto entei

-no hay duda-dijo itami-vamos por el-(se acercan al hombre)

-¿quien eres?-pregunta-itami

-no reconoces al gran salamander-dijo una de las chicas

-no pero reconosco el hechizo prohibido en su anillo-dijo itami mientras todas las chicas se liberaban del encanto

-rindete bora-dijo entei

 ***alfombra roja*** bora sale elevado por los aires escapando

-escapo-dijo entei

-claro que no-dijo itami ***alas oscuras*** un par de alas aparecen en la espalda de itami y persigue a bora

-¿ven que esperas?-dijo itami a entei ***alas igneas*** alas de fuego aparecen y elevan a entei lo persiguen directo a un ... ¿barco?

-ahh porque-dijo entei (sufria de mareos)

-no te distraigas-dijo itami (al llegar al barco todos los hombres de bora los estaban esperando)

-atrapenlos-dijo bora (pero en un segundo habian derrotado a los hombres)

-¿p-pero como?-dijo bora incredulo

-se acabo entregate-dijo itami

-no tienes otra opcion-dijo entei un poco mareado

-maldicon-dijo bora mientras itami lo dejaba inconciente

 **Luego**

-"quienes eran esos 2"-penso una chica que habia estado bajo el hechizo del encanto -bueno tendre que encontrar la forma de unirme a fairy tail-

 **Consejo Magico**

-enserio esa fue su primera mision-dijo un miembro incredulo

-creo que los subestime-dijo otro

-pero ahora solo hay que ocuparnos de los otros problemas-

 **bueno aqui el cap de hoy es muy corto lo hice para aclarar que entei y itami trabajan ahora para el consejo magico algunas sagas posiblemente no esten por la desaparecion de natsu el pasado de itami y entei sera revalado mas adelante  
**


End file.
